Blackwell, Oklahoma
Blackwell is a city in Kay County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 7,092. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 81.97% White (5,813) 11.94% Other (847) 5.51% Native American (391) 0.58% Black or African American (41) 17.3% (1,382) of Blackwell residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Blackwell has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.26 murders a year. Pokemon See the Kay County page for more info. Fun facts * The Blackwell Zinc Company smelter first began operations in 1917. In 1974, the 80-acre Blackwell Zinc Smelter facility ceased operations. At the time, it was the city's largest employer, employing 800 people in 1972, and over 1,000 at its peak. It also was one of the largest zinc smelter facilities in the United States. After its closure the land and was donated to the Blackwell Industrial Authority (BIA). Soil from the land was repurposed throughout the city, leading to widespread contamination of air and water, including the Chikaskia River. The Oklahoma Department of Environmental Quality has been overseeing remediation of contamination at the industrial park, groundwater, and soil throughout parts of the city since 1992. Phelps Dodge Corporation, a subsidiary of Freeport-McMoRan Copper & Gold Inc, has owned the site since 1999. On October 15, 2009 the City of Blackwell filed suit against Freeport-McMoRan calling the contamination a nuisance, and alleging that 58 million pounds of toxic waste remained in the city, causing illness within its 7,200 residents. Following several changes of venue between Federal court and Kay County courts, the City of Blackwell and Freeport settled for 54-million dollars on February 4, 2010. * Blackwell was a victim of the 1955 Great Plains tornado outbreak, a deadly tornado outbreak that struck the southern and central U.S Great Plains States on May 25–26, 1955. It produced at least 46 tornadoes across seven states including two F5 tornadoes in Blackwell, Oklahoma, and Udall, Kansas. The outbreak killed 102 from three tornadoes while injuring hundreds more. Unusual electromagnetic activity was observed, including St. Elmo's fire. The Blackwell tornado formed in Noble County at around 9:00 PM CDT before crossing through the eastern portions of the Kay County town of Blackwell as an F5 wedge tornado. Then about 400 yd (0.23 mi) wide (Grazulis 1991), It claimed the lives of 20 people in Blackwell and injured over 200 before crossing into and dissipating over Cowley County, Kansas. Along with destroying nearly 200 homes, the tornado demolished two of the town's main employers, the Acme Foundry and the Hazel Atlas Glass plant. 400 homes were destroyed or swept away, and 500 other homes were damaged. 60 businesses were also destroyed and the local hospital sustained major damage. Most of the western half of the town was spared the worst of the damage. * The Top of Oklahoma Historical Society Museum is located in the Electric Park Pavilion and displays artifacts from the land run, antiques, and local history. * Blackwell hosts the Kay County Free Fair in September. * Blackwell has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Nintendo World, Walmart, a country club, a municipal airport, a few hotels/motels, McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a bit of public battle fields, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a sports complex, KFC, United Supermarket, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Dairy Queen, Braum's, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities